1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electric connector that is durable and has an excellent electrical conductivity and a desirable production rate.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,906 discloses a conventional electric connector having an insulative housing, a plurality of probe contacts and a plurality of terminals. The probe contacts are mounted in the insulative housing in an inclined arrangement and each probe contact has a rear portion and a plating such as gold. The rear portion has a rear end. The terminals are mounted in the insulative housing, are inclined relative to the probe contacts and respectively hold the probe contacts. Each terminal has a ring mounted around the rear portion of one probe contact. When the electric connector is assembled, the ring slides longitudinally onto the rear portion from the rear end of the probe contact.
However, the terminal with the ring is structurally complicated so that manufacturing the terminal is difficult and time-consuming. Furthermore, the inclined arrangement of the probe contacts increases the difficulty to fabricate the electric connector. Moreover, sliding the ring of the terminal onto the rear portion of the probe contact during the assembly of the electric connector easily wears the plating and reduces the electrical conductivity of the probe contact. Therefore, the production rate and the quality of the conventional electric connector are poor and disappointing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electric connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.